los tri-cuates
by kena86
Summary: Arnold y Lila llevan unos 10 años de casados pero no han tenido hijos, Helga aparece como madre soltera de trillizos, quienes se parecen a Arnold


En una típica despedida de soltero, como es costumbre, los amigos de los novios piden uno o dos stripper, o tal vez mas… fue una época mala, económicamente hablando, por lo tanto, ambas despedidas se dieron en la casa de huéspedes, en los departamentos más grandes.

Todos estaban entre los 23 a 25 años, no importo los años, los grados, incluso los cambios escuelas, su amistad (aunque algunos lo negaran, como Rhonda) seguía intacta, incluso incluyeron a mas amigos con el tiempo, algunos se casaron y otros ya lo están planeando, en este caso, Arnold y Lila, quienes empezaron a volver a salir a apenas 1 año atrás, se comprometieron 6 meses después, y ahora estaban a horas de la iglesia.

Hacia horas que habían empezados las fiestas, y la mayoría ya están bastantes ebrios, cayendo dormidos, o hablando con la luna…

Todos, menos Helga G. Pataki… a sus casi 23 años, tiene un aspecto descuidado, ropa holgada, cabello largo y despeinado, ella podría ser una mujer mas bella que su hermana, pero su corazón está destrozado para que le importe. Pero su aspecto cabizbajo, disfraza la ansiedad, ella, tiene un plan, el último plan, el plan "adiós Arnold"

Cuando sus amigas empezaron a perder coherencia… ella se acomodó en la puerta del pasillo… a esperar… desde hace 3 horas, pero mientras sigue esperando, sus pensamientos también se dirigen a …

-voy al baño, chicos- dice Arnold entrando al pasillo.

"Es ahora o nunca" se dice.

-¡Arnold!- le llama la atención.

-¿Helga? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?- pregunta el rubio, el cómo todo moralista, prefiere evitar el alcohol.

-cabeza de balón, te estaba esperando para que me devolvieras mis cosas-pide Helga.

-¿tus cosas?- pregunta Arnold sin entender.

-mi libro de poemas y la zapatilla- dice Helga. 3 años antes, confeso que estos objetos eran de su propiedad…

-¿Qué? Pero Helga…- para el ahora maduro Arnold, esas cosas representaban valiosos recuerdos, ¿Por qué?

-piénsalo Arnold, ¿Qué dirá Lila si ve objetos de tu antigua enamorada en su nueva casa?- replica Helga.

-bueno, no creo que a Lila le importe- dice Arnold.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunta Helga.

Arnold iba a responderle que no había razón para Lila sintiera celos de ella, pero si lo piensa, las personas casadas que conoce, no hablan de sus antiguas novias o al menos conservan sus regalos, otras relaciones que vio terminar optaban por regresar los regalos que recibieron o peor, quemarlos.

-*suspiro* tal vez tengas razón Helga, vamos, están en mi habitación- dice tomando la delantera.

Helga lo sigue, está temblando, tal vez no debería… pero si no lo hace… podría cometer una locura más adelante… tal vez ya está loca…

-por aquí, Helga, siempre los tengo a la mano- dice mientras se acerca a la cama señalando su librero de pared

-Hey Arnold- le llama.

Arnold vuelve su mirada, extrañado que le extienda un vaso con agua.

-tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero esta agua sabe raro… ¿puedes probarla?- pide mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Al dia siguiente:

Gerald fue el primero en despertar, tardo en acordarse en donde estaba y porque está dormido colgado de un sillón de departamento… cuando por fin sus recuerdos se acomodan, a pesar de la cruda, se da cuenta que Arnold no está…

Claro que primero se aseguró que las stripper y sus amigos sigan vivos (o sea, están en las posiciones más extrañas, que le sorprende que estén respirando), sale al pasillo, allí ve las escaleras que dan a la habitación de su mejor amigo "parece que prefiere dormir en su propia cama" se dice dirigiéndose allá, alcanza ver el cuarto de despedida de soltera de Lila, las mujeres también cayeron dormidas, Rhonda y Patty están bien acomodadas en los hombros del dormido stripper (si no tuviera la ropa puesta, hubiera pensado mal).

Nunca pensó que su cruda se pusiera más pesada al entrar al cuarto de Shortman, desnudo en la cama, con la ropa en el suelo, sabanas arrugadas con… ¡evidentes marcas de sexo! -¡¿Arnold?!- ¿¡pero con quien!? Acaba de ver a Lila con las demás chicas.

El grito despertó a Arnold, mira a su alrededor… -¿Qué paso?-

10 años después.

¿Qué puede pasar en 10 años? Bueno, lo típico, los matrimonios tiene hijos, phoebe y Gerald tiene una hija llamada Annie, Rhonda y Curly, también tuvieron a sus hijos, Courtney y William, Patty y Harold tienen a Silvia y Jacobo, Nadine y Peapod un hijo, Curtis, Shenna y Eugene, una hija que llamaron Estrella.

Sin embargo, no solo los casados tuvieron hijos… una de las stripper quedo embarazada de Stinky, pero tuvo mucho miedo a la maternidad que cedió la custodia al padre, y va a visitarlo regularmente, Stinky ya no vive con su familia, increíblemente, se ganó un trabajo de investigación en agricultura, por alguna razón tiene la bendición de que cualquier fruta o verdura en sus manos, crece descomunalmente, no siempre sabe para donde se llevan sus frutos maduros, pero siempre que le paguen mucho para mantener a su hijo, que importa.

Pero también vive con Sid, que se volvió asistente de un botánico, como él ama el lugar donde jugaba con su rana mascota, se fue volviendo un experto, el sigue soltero, a pesar que empezaron a vivir en un departamento de solteros, están bien adaptados y viven mejor que cuando estaban con sus familias. (N.A.: seguro se preguntaran para que tanta explicación con estos 2, es que trato de salir de una faceta sidXstinky).

Lorenzo también es padre soltero, no ha querido decir quién es la madre, pero todos aseguran que es una famosa actriz, que viaja por todo el mundo, y Lorenzo no tiene problemas para viajar por todo el globo.

Sin embargo, mientras todos disfrutan de sus retoños… menos Arnold.

10 años casado con Lila, y no han tenido hijos, después de los primeros 3 años, fueron con los doctores, pero ellos dijeron que no había nada malo con ellos, que podían tener hijos naturalmente… pero no sucede nada, y pensar que cuando tenía 9 años, lo único en que se sentía desgraciado, era no tener a sus padres, en lo demás era muy afortunado, amigos, abuelos, un techo donde dormir, comida en la mesa… pero la buena suerte parece haberlo abandonado… deseaba mucho ser padre…

Lila seguía siendo la chica adorable que conoció a los 9 años… si, seguía siendo la misma… es como si en su cabecita no hubiera envejecido, la verdad, eso le perturba, ella sabe limpiar y cocinar… pero seguía portándose cursi e infantil en ocasiones, antes eso no le importaba, pero ahora, por momentos de verdad sentía estar con una niña, no sabía cómo tratarla, de hecho, su comunicación se reducido a un nivel extremo.

-Arnold, lindo, ¿Qué te parece si hago papas a la francesa?- dice la pelirroja asomándose a la sala, con una dulce sonrisa.

-bien- "a veces hablamos como si estuviéramos en un programa, solo respuestas banales, no puedo creer que a ella no le afecte no tener hijos".

-por favor, ve a comprar el pan, cariñito- pide mientras regresa a la cocina.

Arnold no responde, solo sale, ciertamente estos últimos años no sonn lo que él esperaba, la cursilería de Lila lo esta hartando, tiene 2 diplomas, de arquitecto y enfermero, pero no ha tenido llamadas de los lugares donde lo entrevistaron, asi que solo se mantiene con la renta de los inquilinos, y no olvida a Helga…

-Helga…-

Una parte de él está molesta por lo que ella le hizo, pero no guarda rencor, después de todo no recuerda nada… y antes de eso ya sospechaba que Helga lo seguía queriendo, así que de cierto modo, no le sorprende, el nunca correspondió a sus sentimientos, ni siquiera lo intento, debido a siempre se interponía la imagen de esa niña abusona, de hecho se siente un poco culpable por permitir que ella llegara a esos extremos para estar con él.

Mira un puesto de "localizadores Pataki". Indudablemente fue a reclamarle el día siguiente… solo para descubrir que ya no estaba en Hillwood… se dio a la fuga, como él dijo, sus padres insistieron que fue por una oferta de trabajo que no debía rechazar y que no se presentaría una oportunidad así.

Concluyo que Helga ya lo tenía planeado, y la boda transcurrió sin una de sus amigas (y con varios en cruda). Esperaba tener una vida tranquila en adelante, pero no.

Casa Pataki.

-oh Bob- se lamenta Miriam mientras trata de pasar el trapo por lo muebles de la sala.

-tranquila Miriam, ella estará bien aquí, tiene 3 buenas razones- dice Bob- hay que apurarse no tarda en llegar-.

DING DONG

-¡ya están aquí!- después de un largo día, los señores Pataki finalmente sonríen sin importar soltar lo que tenían en las manos y que se rompiera.

La casa de huéspedes.

Arnold se siente extraño, amaneció así, no sabe que es, no tiene compromisos en la semana, pero algo le dice que tiene que verse bien, en los últimos años, se ha hecho la costumbre de levantarse muy tarde y tomarse su tiempo de hacer las cosas, como no tiene trabajo al cual ir. Pero "eso" lo empuja a levantarse, bañarse muy bien, rasurarse la barba (N.a.: que yo sepa, esta familia es lampiña… excepto el abuelo de Phil) peinarse, vestirse, casi elegante, una vez hecho esto, siente ansiedad… ¿Por qué? Algo le dice que espere… ¿esperar que?, sea lo que sea… no puede con la emoción.

-Arnoldito, voy a calentar un poco de pollo de ayer- dice Lila que no parecía extrañada del repentino cambio de horario y apariencia de su esposo.

"Séa lo que sea, que suceda ya".

En cambio, su amigo Gerald, solo es un día normal, un animador de fiestas, no es buena época para él, las fiestas son los fines de semana, pero tiempo de vacaciones es mucho trabajo, que se sorprende de tener tiempo para dormir, pero no desprecia estas "vacaciones", en el que es "la ama de casa" con su hija Annie, Phoebe, no puede desempeñar ese papel, ya que es una neo cirujana muy solicitada, a pesar que ella se toma 2 días de descanso, siempre hay un 60% de posibilidades que este descanso se interrumpa por un llamado del hospital en que trabaja, de verdad se preocupa mucho que no duerma sus 8 horas necesarias, todavía se acuerda lo asustado que estaba cuando un día durmió 15 horas seguidas, incluso se preocupa que Annie realmente conozca a su madre, a pesar que las ha visto tener platicas amenas.

Ya es hora de la salida de la escuela, va en camino en su auto, pensando en la curiosa genética de su hija, ella tiene la piel oscura como el, incluso el cabello chino, pero ella necesita lentes como su progenitora, así ellas se ven igualitas… también en lo inteligent Para Gerald, su niña es la mejor del mundo.

Sus pensamientos de padre orgulloso apenas son interrumpidos al acercarse a su antigua escuela, tantos recuerdos, tantos sinsabores, las aventuras con su amigo Arnold, los coqueteos simples con Phoebe, la fastidiosa Helga en la puerta… ¿En la puerta? ¿¡Helga!? ¡¿Ahora?!... ¡¿y esos…?! ¡¿Esos son…?!

BEEEPPPP

Como un idiota que por poco provoca un accidente cerca de la escuela, ve como Helga se le queda mirando y no es la única que lo mira asi… tiene que llamar a Arnold.

Casa de Huéspedes.

Arnold ve que es tarde, pero sigue con esa extraña ansiedad, ya almorzó, se prepara para la hora de la comida, trato de ocuparse un poco de la limpieza, se sorprende encontrar partes de la casa, con demasiado polvo acumulado, que se pregunta, ¿que diablos hace Lila en la casa todo el día?. No deja que se ensucie su ropa… ¿Por qué? No sabe…

"Hey Arnold" "Hey Arnold" "Hey Arnold"

Suena su celular. -¿Hola?-

-¡Arnold! ¡Tienes que venir a la escuela! ¡Ahora!- se oye exclamar a Gerald del otro lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo a Annie?- pregunta Arnold alarmado, es padrino de la niña.

-¡SOLO VENNNNNNNNN!- exclama su amigo.

-¡está bien! ¡Está bien! Lila, voy a salir- anuncia

-de acuerdo, no vemos, tesorito- es lo único que dice la pelirroja.

Es un milagro que el packard verde del abuelo todavía se pueda manejar, pero últimamente esta siendo difícil mantenerla (las partes simplemente están dejando de existir).

Arnold acelero, pero no tenía opción que regular la velocidad si no quería la policía de tránsito lo detuvieran y no lo dejaran llegar a la escuela. ¡tenía que llegar a la escuela! ¡Debía llegar a la escuela!... ¿Qué le pasa?

Tardo 5 minutos menos que cuando tomaba el autobús a los 9 años… se pregunta porque Gerald lo llamo tan alterado, casi había logrado ignorado la ansiedad, pero igual regreso, va a sus amigos que les toca a pasar por su respectivo hijo, pero; ¿Por qué todos estan concentrados en un punto?

-¿Qué pasa?- finalmente se estaciona.

Gerald está un poco apartado del grupo, que curiosamente está hablando en voz alta y escandalizada, al ver a Arnold, se acerca, no tiene idea de que expresa su cara… ¿frustración?... ¿Angustia?... ¿Preocupación?... incluso… ¿emocionado?

-ven Arnold, ven- dice mientras lo empuja adentro.

Sus demás amigos, cuando lo vieron se apartaron, también tenían extrañas expresiones, entre alteradas, felices y ansiosas, y por un momento Harold fue el único que lo pensó 2 veces antes de moverse, para que Arnold viera quien estaba detrás del grandote.

-¿Helga?- se sorprende, al ver a esa mujer después de 10 años.

No era la Helga que vio la última vez, esta es una hermosa mujer, de cabello limpio, lacio y brillante, vestido de un traje sencillo, blusa polo rosa, pantalones blancos, zapatos y cinturón (para la blusa) rosa oscuro, el maquillaje rosado le queda muy bien… ¿Por qué su corazón palpita con fuerza? ¿se esta sonrojando?

-je… hola… Arn… Shortman- dijo Helga con una timida sonrisa.

-¿Shortman?- dijo de pronto una voz infantil que apareció detrás de Helga…

Un niño… de 9 años… con uniceja… y cabeza de balón…

-¡¿qu… Que?! ¡¿Tu…?!.. ¡¿Qué?!- es un shock, es una sorpresa inesperada, ¿está procesando bien la información?.

-tenías razón, Mamá, no es muy listo- dice el chico en burla, se agarra de la blusa de su Madre, como preocupándose de perderse entre tanto adulto.

La oración de chico logra sacar a Arnold de su perturbación, ok, al menos ahora está seguro que Helga es Mamá… y obviamente… -¿es tu hijo?- la pregunta sale por si sola.

Helga no alcanza a responder.

-soy uno de los hijos- recalca el chico.

-¿Qué?- siente los rápidos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

-oigan, chicas, ya vengan- dice hablando a un lado.

Entre los cuerpos de sus amigos, salen otras niñas… de 9 años… una rubia con cabeza de Balon, una castaña que a diferencia de sus hermano, se parece mas a Helga, excepto por la nariz.

-le presento a mis hermanas- dice el niño, ellas acercan por detrás, como posando para una revista.

-hola, Señor Shortman- saludan

THUMP

-¿se murió?- pregunta la niña rubia, al verlo en el suelo.

"¡Arnold! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?"

Arnold hubiera abierto los ojos de golpe, pero una parte le dice que debe tomarlo con calma, asi que los abre lentamente, y asi identifica que 3 personas lo están viendo fijamente, 2 rubios y una castaña… y 2 tienen cabeza de balón.

-oye, hombre grande, ¿ya terminaste de tomar la siesta?- pregunta el chico con una expresión Pataki casi burlona.

Las chicas no quedaban atrás, mostraban sonrisas casi maliciosas, y sus ojos entrecerrados, como si fuera interesante… de un modo malvado.

Arnold, recuerda cuando Helga le daba esa mirada, sucedía algo, como caer en una de sus bromas… pero no sentía ninguna desconfianza con estos niños… "sus niños".

Finalmente se levanta con un poco de lentitud, asegurándose no haberse lastimado, o de marearse, pero ese golpe le dejo un poco inflamado la parte detrás -¡ou!-

-no sea chillon- dice la castaña, que se acerca para mostrarle que tenia una bolsa con hielo, donde estaba acostado, ahora esta levantado.

El chico se sube al sillón, la castaña toma la bolsa de hielo y se lo arroja a su hermano, la rubia tomo una de las almohadas de otro sillón y también se lo arroja, el chico pone ambos atrás de la cabeza de Arnold, entonces lo empuja a la pared.

Shortman se siente de inmediato cómodo- ¡wow! ¡Gracias, chicos! Ustedes hacen un buen equipo- "¿es orgullo lo que lo estremece por dentro?"

-no hay de que- dice el chico bajando del sillón, pero los 3 se notan muy felices por la alabanza.

Arnold nunca en su había se había sentido nervioso en toda su vida, el corazón vuelve a latir con emoción, tiene un montón de sentimientos encontrados, que están luchando por ponerse al principio de la lista. - ejem… ¿y… como… se llaman?- pregunta

-Phillip Robert Pataki- dice el chico – pero puede llamarme phil-

-Gertrude Miriam Pataki- dice la rubia con cabeza de balon. – Mamá me llama Gertie-

-Stella Olga Pataki, pero por piedad, nunca me llame Olga, mamá dice que espera que el nombre me dé buena suerte- dice la castaña molesta.

"¡¿Phil, Gertie y Stella?!" si la cabeza de balón de 2 de los 3 chicos no era suficientes pruebas de paternidad, ¿Cómo no lo iban a ser los nombres de sus propios familiares? Sentía que se iba a desmayar de nuevo.

-Que delicadito- se queja Phil.

"tiene razón, estoy presentando un espectáculo lamentable"- si bueno…- pero alguien sale por una puerta.

Es Helga, no solo eso, reconoce la sala de espera de la primaria 118.

-Hel… Helga- … dice levantándose del sillón, pero fue rápido que se sintió un poco mareado.

-hola Ar… Sr. Shortman- dice con una triste sonrisa.

"¿Sr. Shortman? ¿Por qué me dice así? ¿Qué paso con el cabeza de balon, melenudo o cara de mono?" en resumen el "Sr. Shortman" fue una cubeta de agua muy fría.

Helga pronto desvió su atención hacia sus hijos –ya termine el papeleo para la escuela, vámonos a comer con los abuelos Pataki, despídanse del Señor Shortman- dice la rubia de manera sencilla.

-Adios Señor Shortman- dicen los niños, un poco decepcionados, pero igual no tardan en ir tras su madre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Helga, espera!- exclama Arnold sin poder contenerse. "¿Por qué los aleja rápido de mi?"

-¿Qué?- pregunta Helga con una expresión molesta muy familiar.

Eso le provoco una extraña alegría, hasta que el Sr. Simmons… viejo, lo retuvo por el hombro.

-espero verte pronto, Helga- dice despidiéndose.

-adios, Sr. Simmons-

-¡nos vemos en la fiesta de los Berman! Sr. shortman- grita de pronto Phil, antes de retomar la salida.

"¿Con los Berman… Harold?"… -Sr. Simmons ¿Por qué me detuvo? ¡Tengo que hablar con Helga!-

-tranquilo Arnold, tranquilo, no es buen momento para reclamar…-

-no iba a reclamarle nada, yo la perdone hace mucho- dice Arnold un poco fastidiado.- ¿pero no vio con que frialdad me trato? ¿Y si no me deja acercarme a los niños?-Esto último lo angustia.

-¡no digas tonterías, Arnold!... lo siento, no quise gritarte… pero no estás pensando con claridad… si ella no quisiera que te acercaras, no habría regresado a Hillwood, ni hubiera venido a la escuela donde vienes cada cuando a recoger algún hijo de tus amigos, mucho menos que ellos se quedaran viéndote mientras dormías…- esto último lo dice con ternura.

El Sr. Simmons seguía siendo maestro del 3er grado, y no ha salido de ahí, porque quedo traumado de su semana de director, incluso se le recomendó dar clases a otras clases más altas, pero se ponía muy nervioso con los adolescentes, que se quedó allí, y no se arrepiente. Aun cuando el grupo de Arnold estaba en otros grados, nunca lo dejaron realmente, pasaron tantas cosas, juntos, incluyendo lo de San Lorenzo, que se convirtió en "tío consentido" no oficial del grupo.

Siempre ha tratado de que el grupo se comporte correctamente, y que aprovechen lo que los hace "especiales", pero incluso ha tenido que aceptar que ha llegado a ser un "metiche" y por poco termina perdiendo su amistad.

Después de al año de salvar a los padres de Arnold, se sintió listo para salir con una chica, la Psicóloga Bliss, al poco tiempo casarse y tener sus propio hijos, Ben y Sam, 2 años de diferencia, desde ahí empezó nueva aventura, él, siendo tan tranquilo y su esposa tan evaluadora, tuvieron una nueva vista de lo que es el crecimiento de sus revoltosos hijos, quienes ahora están en la universidad y los extraña, sentiría un vacío si no se divirtiera con sus nuevos alumnos, que de por si son hijos de su grupo favorito.

Simmons tiene razón, los niños se han acercado a él, sin oposición de Helga, y sin embargo… -¿pero porque me dice "Sr. Shortman"? incluso los niños me dicen así… como si fuera un extraño-

-porque eres un extraño, Arnold- le responde con toda lógica, el más joven le dirige una mirada de "eso es absurdo" pero Simmons ni se altera – los chicos no te conocen, y no puedes forzarlos a que te dejen entrar en sus vida, ve lento, que ellos se acerquen, demuéstrales que eres el padre especial que necesitan-

"ya decía yo, el "especial" nunca falta" – pero… ¿y Helga?-

-lo mismo, llevan 10 años sin verse, tal vez ella tema hablar sobre… "eso" – Simmons se frota el brazo, al no expresar con palabras sobre el incómodo asunto- además esta es una Helga diferente, una madre, quien es responsable de 3 hijos, ya no es más la niña… adolescente… mujer que vivía enamorada de un imposible… ¡digo... quiero decir… yo…! Lo siento- se avergüenza de sacar cierto tema que Arnold siempre prefirió evitar.

-Está bien, Sr. Simmons – "enamorada de un imposible" Arnold siente que un viejo sentimiento regresa, ¿acaso es culpa? –sé que no debería preguntar… pero ¿Helga… no pregunto por mí?-.

- ella… pregunto si tenías hijos… supongo que se preocupó que los suyos tuviera "competencia"… se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que no-.

En cambio Arnold, ya está sumido en pensamientos "Yo también estaría sorprendido en su lugar"… "casi 40 y ningún hijo… pero ¡ahora tengo 3!", su corazón vuelve a palpitar con fuerza, solo que ahora mas calido y agradable –Gracias por el consejo Sr. Simmons, me ganare a mis hijos, tratare de ser paciente-

Ambos se levantan y se acompañan a la salida, ahí se separan.

Sin embargo, Simmons no es el único que siempre se pregunta porque Lila y Arnold no tienen hijos, si pensó que nada más lo preocuparía que la extraña actitud de la pelirroja, quien por cierto solo ha visto en muy pocas ocasiones, ya que se la pasa en casa… Ahora Helga regresa, con hijos, quienes obviamente también son de Arnold "no pienso reconocerlo fácilmente" dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras estaban en la oficina del Director, pero eso no significa que vaya a negarlo, le da dulzura ver a esa Helga que conocio en 3er grado… y se muere por conocer a los trillizos Pataki "no les diga trillizos, ellos prefieren que le digan tri-cuates, ya sabe, se supone que los trillizos son igualitos y ellos no son…"

"si tienen el mismo carácter de su madre, será mejor que me acostumbre a lo de "tri-cuates" o me ira mal", se ire.

Casa de huéspedes.

Arnold está hablando por teléfono con Gerald.

-como un extraño ¿eh? Odio admitirlo, pero Simmons tiene razón, acércate, pero llévala tranquila- dice Gerald, quien habla por celular mientras busca los ingredientes.

-si, lo hare… -

- muchos se alegraron que incluso se arrojaron abrazarla… emmm, ¿y cómo se lo tomo Lila la noticia?- pregunta Gerald.

-bueno ella…-

Flash back

-Lila… Helga regreso- dice Arnold algo nervioso.

-¡Helga regreso! ¿En serio?- dice Ella con inusitada felicidad.

-si… y tiene 3 hijos-

-¿Helga se casó?- pregunta con cara de inocente ignorancia.

-no… lo que paso en la noche antes de la boda… ya hablamos de eso… sus niños… son míos- dice, cerrando los ojos esperando alguna reacción iracunda.

Pero no pasa nada. Solo se escucha un –oooohhhhh- Lila está realmente sorprendida pero aparte de eso, nada más.

Arnold esta extrañado, aunque ve la cara de niña de su esposa, pensativa, asi que prosigue –sí, y yo quiero ser parte de sus vidas, Helga no me pedido nada, pero si necesitan algo, quiero ayudar… compartir la responsabilidad-

-¿vas a traerlos a vivir a uno de los cuartos?- pregunta Lila con un dedo en su cara, y la cabeza inclinada, siempre hace cuando no parece procesar la información.

Arnold no había pensado en eso, igual tiene mucho que pensar. Sin embargo, la respuesta es no, la casa de huéspedes ha empeorado mucho los últimos 10 años, se ha vuelto imposible ciertas reparaciones, desde los abuelos murieron es como si la casa se muriera tambien, incluso piensa que es la razón por la cual sus padres decidieron no quedarse a vivir, después de 9 años en San Lorenzo, mas en su trabajo en el hospital y en un museo por una década y media, 1 años después de su boda, se jubilaron y se fueron a vivir a "Casa Paraiso", lo invitaron, pero el no quería dejar la casa, ahora sabe que fue buena decisión, o nunca habría visto a los chicos, pero no logra que mantenga la belleza que el abuelo Phil trabajo.

Si, la casa está muy vieja, la mitad de sus inquilinos se fueron porque ya no se sentían seguros, al menos eso dijeron, Susie y Oscar, se fueron cuando su hijo por poco se rompe el cuello con las escaleras podridas, Oscar sorprendió a todos al mostrar todos sus ahorros, que empezó hacer desde el día que Susie anuncio su embarazo, lograron adquirir su propia casa, pero se mantienen en contacto, en cambio el Señor Hyun se mudó con su hija, cuando empezó a mostrar signos de cansancio por la vejez, y Ernie se casó con Lola y viaja por el mundo con su esposa modelo, Arnold los encuentra cada cuando en las revistas junto a su hija.

Si, le ha costado tener huéspedes, un día, si no logra evitar que se venga abajo, va a terminar por vender el terreno.

-No Lila, la casa no es segura.-dice triste.

-oh, pero todavía pueden venir a visitarnos ¿no?- dice la pelirroja.

-sí, supongo-

Fin Flash Back.

-¿en serio? Viejo, Lila es cada vez más extraña- dice mientras ve la sopa hervir.

-lo sé, se ha vuelto cada vez más frustrante, no saber que pasa por su cabeza, después de eso, solo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo-

-no entiendo Arnold, ya no sientes lo mismo, ¿Por qué sigues con ella? –

-no me atrevo a herir sus sentimientos-

-el Arnold de siempre… peeero, Helga regreso, ¿no quieres….?-

-¿estas insinuando…? –

-¡Papá, cuidado!- oyen exclamar a Annie.

-¡oh, rayos! Eso estuvo cerca- Gerald por poco se corta un dedo mientras cortaba la carne.

-¿estas bien, Gerald?-

-gracias Annie, si, Arnold, estoy bien- dice mientras se regaña mentalmente, hubiera sido un horrible espectáculo para su hija.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Phoebe?- pregunta Arnold, no queriendo retomar el tema.

-Se lo diré después de que duerma un poco, o antes de llegar a fiesta de Jacobo, si se lo digo antes, no podrá dormir por la ansiedad de querer ver a Helga, a ella le dolió mucho que se fuera, era su mejor amiga, pero cuando la vea, estoy seguro que se emocionara-.

-¡Papá, Papá, cuidado!- vuelve a exclamar Annie.

Gerald por poco deja caer la carne al bote de basura, mira a su hija, quien estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina haciendo su tarea, seguro decidió acercarse para que su padre no hiciera más tonterías. –oh, cielos, viejo. Arnold creo que debo cortar, no me estoy concentrando en la comida, cuando tenga tiempo te llamo-.

-no te molestes, Gerald, necesito pensar- dice Arnold, antes de colgar.

Casa Pataki

-¿estas segura que quieres ir a esa fiesta?- pregunta Miriam mientras se sienta a la orilla de cama de su hija.

-Ya Miriam, te preocupas mucho, tengo ingeniado una historia que los convencerá a todos- Dice Helga que se acomoda entre sus almohadas. –además, no vine a estar encerrada, quiero ver a mis amigos-.

-De acuerdo- acepta Miriam, mientras le pasa la sabana por encima -… -mira a la puerta, seguro que vio una cabecita espiando- ¿qué hago si los niños preguntan porque te vas a dormir tan temprano?- murmura.

-… diles que estoy muy vieja y cansada, en serio necesito dormir-

Casa de Huéspedes

Arnold está en la azotea, mirando el atardecer.

-sus nombre son Phil, Gertie y Stella- ha sido un día pesado emocionalmente, esta mañana era un adulto que no veía el futuro muy brillante y en un instante, tenía razones muy poderosas para seguir adelante, no está preparado, pero eso no le impedirá dar lo mejor de sí, ese futuro sigue sin verse brillante (económicamente) pero se asegurara que cambiar ese foco fundido, y poner uno más luminoso, uno que guie a sus hijos.

-Arnold-

-¡ah! Lila me asustaste- se queja Arnold, al volver a buscar su esposa, ella está en la puerta, en la escalera, oscura… se ve tenebrosa, si lo único que brilla son sus blancos dientes.

-disculpa queridito, pero la cena ya esta lista, la hice temprano porque quiero hacer algo de chocolate caliente para los 2- dice antes de irse.

Arnold resopla, esa mujer de verdad lo confunde.

Al dia siguiente: Casa de los Patty y Harold Berman.

-¡Creo que ya viene, Harold! – dice Patty asomándose por la ventana. –recuerda: nada de preguntas-.

-pero Patty…-

-hay que ganarnos su confianza, que sienta libertad en hablar con nosotros-

-bueno, si tú lo dices- responde Harold, llevando su mandil de "Green" (quien, como su hijo era vegetariano, heredo la carnicería a Harold) regresa al jardín para empezar con las hamburguesas.

Ding dong

-¡Voy!- abre la puerta -¡Helga! ¡Viniste!- exclama contenta mientras atrae a la mujer rubia a un cariñoso abrazo, Patty seguía siendo alta, pero perdió la figura masculina que la atormentaba de niña, la adolescencia fue amable con ella, tal vez no perdió del todo esos anchos hombros, pero dicen que toda su masa se fue a las caderas, y sus pechos entonan bien con su torso.

-¿lo dudabas? No me perdería la oportunidad de comida gratis- dice Helga respondiendo el abrazo.

Patty y los niños Pataki rien al comentario.

-vamos chicos, seguro quieren conocer a los demas niños, pasen, pasen- cierra la puerta y lleva a los 4 al jardín de su casa.

-Señora, ¿ya llego el señor Shortman?- pregunta Gertie acercándose a Patty.

Patty observa a Helga, esperando alguna reacción de evadir el tema, pero la rubia solo da un breve mirada tierna su hija, antes de continuar el camino con una gran sonrisa.

-no, no ha llegado, pero seguro no tarda, a Arnold le encanta estas fiestas, y pueden decirme Tia Patty- pide

Los tri-cuates tienen grandes sonrisas.

Afuera de la misma casa llega el auto de los Johansen.

-¡Phoebe, espera!- exclama Gerald al ver que su esposa empezaba a salir del auto.

-¿Qué te pasa, Gerald? Te noto algo ansioso desde ayer- dice Phoebe, tuvo buenas horas de sueño, y quiere pasar un dia con sus amigos, pero la actitud Gerald puede arruinar su dia.

-no te he dicho algo importante que paso ayer, y tienes que saberlo antes de entrar a la fiesta de Jacobo- dice Gerald tamborileando los dedos en el volante.

Annie escucha atentamente, no entiende porque su padre tarda en decirle, pero presiente que será algo que vera solo una vez en la vida.

-¿QUE?- se escuchó por toda la calle.

-creo que Phoebe ya llego- dice Patty con una mano en la oreja, a pesar del ruido de los niños y las carnes en la parrilla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Harold.

-sera mejor que abra la puerta- dice mientras regresa deprisa a la casa.

-¿Por qué?- vuelve a preguntar su esposo, pero Patty lo ignora, eso si, en menos de un segundo escucha que alguien patina por el piso, y entra pronto al jardín –wow, mi esposa tiene poderes para ver el futuro-.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde esta?!- pregunta Phoebe con los ojos desubicados, viendo para todos lados, pero sin ver.

-aquí estoy, Phoebe- dice Helga prácticamente enfrente de ella.

-¿Helga?- finalmente poso sus ojos sobre la rubia, la visión se le aguado por culpa de las lágrimas, su única amiga, su mejor amiga, había regresado -¡Helga!- exclamo arrojándose sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. – ¡Helga, regresaste, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe!-solloza.

-yo también te extraña, cerebrito- dice Helga cariñosamente. Regresando el abrazando.

-Creo que Mamá rompió la puerta del auto- comenta Annie que apenas entra al jardín con su padre.

-sí, me di cuenta- llorando internamente, igualmente se conmueve al ver a las amigas disparejas, Helga nunca fue su amiga, podría decirse que solo le agradaba un poco, pero cuando se fue, se dio cuenta lo realmente importante que era para Phoebe.

-Sí, sí, que conmovedor, o sea, esto es una fiesta para niños, y se están robando la atención- se queja Rhonda acercándose al par.

-Ese es el punto, princesa- responde Helga sin perder su sonrisa.

-muy graciosa, Helga, háganse un lado esto es zona de juego de pelota- Rhonda no puede evitar dar una gran sonrisa, ni ella puede creer lo mucho que también extraño a la rubia.

-está bien, está bien, no empujes- replica Helga, sin enojarse, en realidad.

-Oye, Mamá, ¿ella es la "amiga Phoebe" de la que tanto hablabas?- pregunta Gertie acercándose con su hermanos.

-¡Santo!- exclama Phoebe al ver a los tri-cuates, y su semejanza a cierta persona.

-¿Santo? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde esta?- dice Stella fingiendo buscar alrededor.

Logra hacer reir a varios.

-¿Tío Arnold? ¿Por qué te le quedas viendo así a la señora rubia?- pregunta Annie. Vio cuando el rubio llego que era antes que Rhonda hablara.

Arnold, paso por un regalo antes de llegar, apenas llego a lado de su ahijada se le quedo viendo a Helga y los pensamientos lo distrajeron. Viéndola bien, a Helga le cayó muy bien la edad, seguía teniendo esas facciones especiales. La maternidad la hizo hermosa.

-oh, hola Arnold- saluda Gerald- no te oi llegar… ve a saludar a Helga- lo dice con un tono de disimulo, pero más bien sonó como una orden.

-¿Gerald?- la actitud de su amigo le recuerda todas las veces en que lo animaba… y presionaba para conocer chicas… claro que en aquellos tiempos, la última opción hubiera sido Helga G. Pataki… después le recordara tragarse sus palabras.

Todos observan a los tri-cuates, sin encimarse o acosando. La desaparición de Helga fue tardado en darse cuenta, pues estaban en cruda, pero pronto confirmaron que su amiga Pataki de verdad se fue, al principio les extraño, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, empezaron, en forma de broma, hacer conjeturas del porque se fue, se basaron en novelas, incluso que se fue inducida por aliens, había momentos que hablaban tanto de ella que terminaban melancólicos, dándose cuenta que la extrañaban, y deseaban que regresara. Solo un par de veces se mencionó algo de que Pataki abuso de Arnold… pero confirmarlo era lo último que de verdad esperaban.

Los que fueron a recoger a sus hijos, tenían mezcla de emociones, entre molestia por confirmar lo que paso una noche antes de la boda, pero mas regocijo por verla, incluso contrariedad por la ironia de que fuera Helga G. Pataki la que trajera los hijos que Arnold tanto deseaba... cuando se los comunicaron a sus compañeros, tuvieron las mismas reacciones.

-¡miren! ¡el señor Shortman llego!- señala Phil. Que empieza a saludarlo.

-¡hola, Señor Shortman!- también exclaman las niñas.

Arnold se acerca con un poco de nervioso, y porque nota las caras la clara pregunta ¿Por qué le dicen Shortman, en vez de Papá?... "no te dejes llevar por la presión, hombre pequeño, deja que la cosas tomen su lugar" si, eso habría dicho el abuelo.

-hola, chicos- saluda Arnold antes de darse cuenta que el regalo que tenia en las manos le fue arrebatado.

-¡mi regalo! ¡gracias, Tio Arnold!- exclama Jacobo viendo la caja, como si ya supiera que hubiera adentro, esta muy contento- ¡Mamá! ¡ya llegaron todos los invitados! ¿ya podemos golpear la piñata? ¡lo prometiste!-

-el salio igual a ti, Harold- replica Patty a su esposo.

-¿en lo buenmozo?- pregunta

"en lo griton y exigente" –de acuerdo, Jacobo, voy por la piñata.- dice mientras entra a la casa.

-¡Siii! ¡vamos!- todos los niños celebran que ya pueden romper la piñata -¡recuerden que yo voy primero por ser el cumpleañero! ¡vamos a la fila!- agarra a Gertie del brazo y a jala con los otros niños.

-¡Eeek!- exclama Gertie, Jacobo es tan grande como su padre, y al parecer también tiene mucha fuerza que no controla.

-¡si serás bruto!-exclama Stella, al ver la mueca de su hermana- ¡Ten cuidado, es una niña!- va tras ellos.

Arnold también hace un ademan de querer intervenir en la brusquedad de Jacobo, pero una mano en su hombro lo hace retroceder –tranquilo Shortman, no es la primera vez que tienen que vérselas con alguien mas grande- dice Helga sin perder su sonrisa. Pero tampoco los pierde de vista, Gertie logra soltarse despotricando contra Jacobo, el no parece importarle, pero su hermana Silvia se pone en medio para que no lo golpee –ves-

-Phil- llama Arnold al darse cuenta que el chico no fue tras sus hermanas, esta viendo a otro lado.

Estaba viendo a una chica negra con lentes, cabello agarrado con mucho cabello chino, se ve preciosa con su ropita amarilla.

-¿uh, Phil?- vuelve a llamar Arnold.

Pero el chico sigue sin hacerle caso, en cambio empieza a caminar hacia ella.

Annie también nota a este peculiar chico, tiene facciones muy interesantes, cabeza de balón, una ceja, cabello rubio y libre. –hola soy Annie-

Phil levanta la mano y abre a boca… y nada mas.

-¡Piñata! ¡piñata!-exclaman lo niños, Patty ya sale con un par de piñatas y un palo, acompañada de vitores.

- ¡vamos! ¡a la piñata!- exclama Annie, corriendo al grupo de niños.

-mi nombre es… Phil… - se azota la cara, se siente tan tonto ¿Cómo pudo quedarse ahí parado como un idiota?.

Gerald estaba a un lado de su hija, y vio todo, primero se alarmo que la historia se repitiera, como Phil como Helga y su pobre hija como Arnold, pero de inmediato desecho ese temor, al ver al chico quedarse sin habla, aunque no recuerda que Arnold fuera timido, efectivamente lo debio heredar de él…

-eh… chico- Gerald le llama la atención –te vas a perder la piñata-. "mas te vale ser un caballero con mi niña, o no te dare oportunidad.

nota de autora: lamento decir que se me ha bajabo mucho la insipiracion, dejandome ahora con el dilema de seguir o no seguir con este fanfic, o sea, ponerlo en hiatus (pausa) o mejor cancelarla y borrarla, ya que no esta saliendo como lo habia epnsado originalmente, quedando con una sfrustacion. por mucho que les este gustando a ustedes, a la que le debe guastar es a mi.


End file.
